It's christmas already?
by Azul the blue
Summary: It's almost Christmas! It's not valentine's, but love is certaintly in the air... Seems like it's time for Hayley to play matchmaker!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: A few answers to questions you may have.  
I highley doubt James is Tommy's middle name. But I needed one, and stupid wikipedia didn't name one.  
NO, Tommy and Hayley do not have a date.  
NO, Connor isn'r stupid, he's just been nervous.  
YES, Ethan dragged Connor and Kira into some crazy scheme._

Kira tugged again. "Hm, you're stuck alright!" She told Connor, who groaned.  
"Do you think i don't know that?"  
"Considering you said, 'Kira, am I stuck?' Yes, yes I do."  
"Well, can you just get me out?"  
"I can't without hurting you. Let's see... Dr. O.'s place isn't that far away..."  
"Oh please, no!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because...he'd laugh in my face!"  
Kira scoffed. "Really, Connor? Doc isn't meanor anything like that. Okay, he can be abit critical, but he's not mean."  
"But-"  
"No buts! I am going to get you some help, Doc seems like the right guy to ask!" With that, Kira turned around and walked along the dirt road. Climbing the steps, she knocked on the door.  
Much to her suprise, he was there. "Oh, hello, Kira." Seeing the look on her face, he added, "Connor got himself stuck, didn't he?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"Considering you are only about sixty feet from my house, I could hear you pretty well."  
"Well, then you know."  
Dr. O. sighed, and picked up his jacket. "I'm comming..."  
After they got Connor out-after his protests- Kira said, "See? Wasn't that better than a kick to the face?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"And…?"  
"I think Doc made those as a trap!"  
"What the HELL, Connor McKnight!" Kira shouted.  
"He told me about them, didn't he?"  
"If I was trying to trap you, would you REALLY think I would flat out tell you about them?" Dr. O. cut in.  
"Oh..."  
"And do you think I would HELP you get out?"  
Connor began scraping the ground. "Okay, I'm sorry!"  
Just then, Hayley came stomping up. "Thomas James Oliver, where the hell have you been? I have been waiting for three hours!"  
Kira looked at Dr.O. "Your middle name is James?"  
"Yes, it's James. So?"  
"Really. James?"  
"Yes."  
"James?"  
"God dammit, you're worse than Katherine."  
"Who?"  
"NEVERMIND!" Dr. O. suddenly shouted.  
Kira was silent. Hayley broke that silence by saying, "Okay, can we just go now?"  
"Oh, right. I'll see yoiu guys later."  
Kira watched them go, until her cellphone buzzed.  
She glanced at the text message from Ethan. "where r u and connor?"  
Sighing, she said to Connor, "Let's go, Ethan is waiting for us."  
She sent Ethan her reply. "On our way."


	2. Ethan and Hayley have plans

_With Hayley and Tommy…_  
Hayley said, "I heard you and Kat are having problems."  
"What…? Okay, how do you know that?"  
"The ranger gossip chain is suprisingly effective, Tommy."  
As a look of understanding crossed his face, he said, "I am so going to see Jason tomorow. And I will kick his ass all the way back to Angel grove."  
Hayley laughed. "Make sure I can kiss him first, will you?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Hayley, I know you. And Jason. You'll just make a plan to embarriss someone."  
"Wow, good guess."  
"Like said reason before, and being part pycic helps."  
"The hell?"  
"Long and complicated story I don't feel like sharing at this momment."  
"Ah."

_With the other rangers…_

_"I loved you ever since we met, and I'm forever in your debt…"_ The woman at the stage sang out.

Kira sighed. "Ethan, spit it out. What's your 'brilliant' plan?"

"Okay, you know Doc has like, this girl?"

_"But there's another one, another that I'm dying for today..."_

"Dude, please tell me you didn't call us here for a disscussion on doc's love life!" Conner snapped.

_"Your love helped me, healed me, broke me, shattered my drea-eams-eams,"_

"I didn't! Hayley just said that she's pissed at him, so I wanted to help him out. You know, returning my debt?" Ethan defended himself.

_"Oh God, love is beautiful! But so painful! There two, but only one! Come god, show me the one meant for me!" _

"Nice song." Kira commented off handedly.

"You like it? It's like, an old song someone doc knew wrote in the nintey's."

"Wait, I got an idea..." Conner said. "And it won't ruin our lives this time, I promise!"

_"You've broken my drea-eams-eams, i'm crying a strea-eam-eam…You left me broken." _

"What is it?"

"You said doc know's the singer up there. I heard she's got a concert a few days from now!"

"What's your point?" Ethan said.

"ARE YOU BLIND? We get Doc and whoever she is over there, and bam! Made up." Conner looked very pleased.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Kira admitted. Ethan grunted agreement.

"Then it's a plan."

_You're killing me everyday, i'm stuck in this fray_  
_But god hear my cries, it's time to say goodbye!_  
_Your love helped me, healed me, broke me, shattered my dreams,_  
_Love is a wonderful thing, but hurts so, so bad!_  
_You shattered my dreams, I'm crying a stream…_  
_You left me broken._  
_*chanting* Broke me, healed me, shattered me, glued me, set me free, chained me down, took me out, do not pout! *repeat*_  
_Oh save me, leave me, true love's never easy "I'm like, 'fuck life! It's too damn complicated." Your loved helped me, healed me, shattered my dreams, You tore me down, you always made me frown You shattered my dreams, I'm crying a stream, you left me broken._

_A/N:Disclaimer: I OWN THE SONG BROKEN! I wrote it for another one of my fanfic's, and decided to use it. Feel free to use it, but please give me credit. But PR, I do not own._


End file.
